Awake
by solitary echo
Summary: Las Vegas takes on a new CSI, Greg goes out onto the field. GSOC, with a couple GGSS, NSCW, WBOC innuendoes, too.
1. Prologue: Old Gripes, New Life

****

Title: Awake  
**Author:** solitary echo**  
Summary: **Post Assume Nothing. Greg relishes in his on the field experience, then finds out that the lab will be getting two new criminalists. One being him but one being...OC ALERT! GS/OC, GG/SS, NS/OC, WB/OC.  
**Author's Note:** To my Fanfiction.net readers, since I know I'll get at least one of those, I decided to change my screen name. This is Lizi Belle 0019.  
To my efanfiction.net and fandomination.net readers, which I don't know if I'll get any of...this doesn't mean my story(ies) that I have up now will stop. I just wanna write a CSI story, too.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except Remedy McGuire and Christi Davis. 

Prologue: Old Gripe, New Life 

Greg Sanders looked down at his shaking hands and groaned. 'It'll stop,' Grissom had said. Every time Greg looked at his hands, he wanted to drop an anvil on them. Maybe that would stop the shaking. The thought of that, as he looked at his hands in that moment, seemed to make them shake even more. He tore his mind from that realization, clenched his fists for a second, then reopened his hands and continued past the stop sign and down the street to his apartment. The case he'd just finished was horrible. It was almost like nothing he'd seen before. Seeing the human body so mangled was something that any human being would be sick about. 

Greg had yet to develop the immunity that his coworkers, Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Christi Davis and Warrick Brown had to seeing it, so he was still grossed out. Especially seeing a woman's mutilated body hung from the rafters of the house was something Greg never thought he'd erase from his memory. The last time he'd been this squeamish about blood, he'd felt like an idiot. But this time, he'd been assured that he was fine, and that he wasn't a bad criminalist just because of that. Seeing dead bodies was something that took time getting used to--time Greg hadn't quite put in yet. He breathed out a deep sigh and went up the stairs, into his apartment. He'd only just recently been promoted from the DNA lab to work on the field after finding a key piece of evidence in a serial murder, so he still had a lot to prove. 

Soon, he wouldn't be the rookie anymore, though. Soon, he wouldn't be the new kid. The Las Vegas Crime Lab was getting yet another criminalist, and this girl was from way up in Maine. Chances are, up there she didn't see half of the messed up things he saw in Vegas. She must have been worth something as a criminalist, though, so he wouldn't pass judgement on her just yet. It'd still be another night before he met her, and then he'd think what he wanted to think of her...when he saw he face-to-face. He wondered how old she was. All he knew was that her name was Remedy McGuire and hers was the most qualified application that Grissom, the supervisor of the night shift, received. 

Maybe she'd be his age. Maybe she'd be into his loud music, into his sense of style, into more of the things that he was into, rather than condescending him for them. Then again, maybe she'd be his age and sort of preppy. Maybe she'd think he was a loser and rally to get him fired. Maybe she'd be the stereotypical blonde bitch...the type that always rejected him in high school. Or, on the other hand, maybe she was the day shift supervisor, Conrad Ecklie's age and the same as him. Then Greg would have a heart attack. He'd prefer a blonde bitch to an Ecklie clone. But Grissom wouldn't hire an Ecklie clone. One Ecklie was bad enough. Two might just push Greg to his breaking point. 

If she was older, he hoped she was like Catherine...patient and understanding. She may have been patient and understanding, but Catherine was also a small part of the reason that Greg was in such bad shape. She was a half of the reason that the lab he used to work in exploded, that his hands wouldn't stop shaking, that he felt that his world was crashing down around him constantly. But he hated thinking of that. It brought him back to the day that it happened, and the memory of that terrified him. He sighed, put his keys on the coffee table and sat down on the couch to watch TV before he went to bed. 

~~ 

Remedy's eyes filled with the radiant glow of the Las Vegas lights. This definitely wasn't what she was used to, having grown up in Maine and gone to college in New Hampshire, but it was definitely an amazing sight. She watched the lights go by her car as she approached her new apartment. It was incredible. She'd never seen anything like it in her life. She smiled slightly and watched as she passed a casino. She remembered reading in her forensic problem solving class, about Doral Phieffer, a nationally acclaimed poker player, passing away in that casino in the middle of a poker game. _Death by chocolate..._she remembered. She shook her head. Las Vegas was home to almost all of the strange scenarios in that class. 

She remembered reading about a bus veering off the road, and the Las Vegas Crime Lab being led back to Sean Nolan, and him having used chloroform...and having to figure out how he'd sent a bus off using chloroform. She was the first one in her class to get it right, too. Remedy McGuire's interview, application and degrees were the only of the out of state applicants that Gil Grissom seemed to have any interest in. Partially because her credentials were so amazing, any supervisor of a crime lab would have to be out of his mind to turn her down. She specialized in anthropological, psychological, DNA and audio-visual evidence, but she could manage with anything. She graduated at the top of her class from New Hampshire State University and she was only twenty-five. 

She knew that working at the Las Vegas Crime Lab would be a challenge, but it was a challenge she could definitely take. She was a smart woman and she was strong. She could take anything that was thrown at her. She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building and grinned. It was a small building, but she didn't need much room at all. It was only going to be her and her two cats, Punky and Kitty Vicious, so she only needed a small apartment. She walked up the stairs, carrying her pet carrying case, with both of her cats in it, and opened the door to her apartment. This was the first page in a brand new chapter of her life, and she was writing with the brightest ink around... 

~~ 

__

One devotion to an empty moment. Can't you stay tonight?  
Silence broken with words unspoken. Now she's on her knees (no more)  
"Feeling so useless, can I beg for one more?" she said.   
Taking with arms wide open. Longing for sleep again.  
The air is clearing. Again, we're breathing.  
Water turns to wine. The day is tired, the night inside her.  
Now she is alive. No more feeling so useless.  
Can I beg for one more she said. Taking with arms wide open. Longing for sleep again.  
But now, I'm awake. But now, I'm awake...  
Keep breathing, 'til you feel something, take my breath away! [Repeat 5x]  
No more feeling so useless. Can I beg for one more she said.  
Taking with arms wide open. Longing for sleep again. But now, I'm awake.  
Awake - Finch


	2. Chapter 01: Crappy CSI One WorkDay One

Chapter One: Lame CSI One Work, Day One

Remedy glanced around the crime lab, a smile forming on her lips. This was it. This, after all the wait, was her first day as a criminalist. She looked at her ID. Remedy McGuire, Las Vegas Crime Lab, CSI Level One. The picture was far from flattering, but most ID pictures were worse, so she was just glad to have something that was at least pride-worthy. She walked down the hall, looking for Dr. Gil Grissom's office. Apparently, she was already starting in on an investigation with another CSI one, Greg Sanders a CSI two, Sara Sidle. She wondered who they were and what they were like...and if they wondered what she was like. She looked at the door in front of her. It looked a little dark in there, but she assumed that was the way Dr. Gil Grissom liked it.

She knocked on the door and opened it a little. "Excuse me..." she spoke meekly. "Is...Dr. Gil Grissom here?" she asked, peeking into the room, seeing a woman who looking a little older than she, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Standing next to her was an older man, with sandy blonde hair which was peppered with gray, blue eyes, glasses and a little of a scruffy beard on his face. "Uh...I'm Remedy McGuire..." she half introduced herself to the two new faces. "The...new criminalist?"  
The man stood up and smiled at her. "Hi, Remedy. I'm Gil Grissom...and you can call me Grissom. This is Sara Sidle. We've been waiting for you. And Sara is going to take you to your scene...but I have a triple murder to go to...Sara, can you brief Remedy on the robbery on your way?" he asked with a smile.  
Detective Sidle smiled and nodded, waving to Grissom as he left. "Of course...everyone but me, you and Greg gets the fun case..."

Remedy laughed and shrugged, turning back from her wave at Grissom as he left. "We're lowly CSI ones and twos, what do you expect? The CSI threes get to have all the fun..." she grinned.  
Detective Sidle smiled and looked to Remedy. "They always leave the robberies to the CSI ones...and once in awhile me. Maybe they'll give me a good case every once in a blue moon, but of course all the CSI threes get to work the good cases...with all the gore and stuff..." she laughed a little and looked around. "What do you say I brief you on the way? This office gives me the creeps..."  
Remedy laughed again and nodded. "Entomology is cool...I wanted to pick that up, but I already had a full course load at UNH. Entomology would have sent me off the edge. I assume Grissom is an entomologist, right?" she raised an eyebrow, hoping the insect displays weren't just for kicks.

Detective Sidle nodded. "Yeah, he's a forensic entomologist...it's weird because when he sees a bug, the scene is usually automatically his. He almost figured out a case with pupa casings once...but the bugs were off, so he had to go on regular judgement..." she explained with a shrug, as they got into her black Chevy Tahoe.  
Remedy nodded and sighed. "So...who else is around here, Detective Sidle? Like, I know everyone's names and CSI levels, but I don't know what they're like. Like...is Grissom as freaky as his office shows that he is?" she asked Detective Sidle with a slight wink.  
Detective Sidle laughed and nodded, as they headed toward the casino that had just been robbed. "Yeah, but he's a really good guy. He's nice...and he's smart, and funny...and...yeah. Call me Sara by the way..."  
Remedy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Sara...are you and Grissom a...thing?" she grinned and winked. "I mean, are you dating?" she asked.

Sara bit her lower lip and nodded coyly. "We've been dating and stuff for the past few months now...he's an amazing person and I mean...you know?"  
Remedy didn't need to hear more. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I remember I had a really big thing for my forensic pathology professor sophomore year at UNH, and we dated for like two months, but he told me that it couldn't work because I was his student..." she looked to Sara's nervous face. "But I know that won't happen with you and Grissom. You're older, and plus, he was cheating on someone with me..."  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "I went through that with an EMT this past year. I didn't know until I was investigating a scene and his girlfriend was involved. I felt like crap..." she looked out the window, away from Remedy. "But, what about you, Remedy? What was yours like?" she asked.

Remedy shrugged and shook her head. "I was just...eh, I was enamoured and then he told me that he was seeing someone, and I was only an on the side girl. Call me Remi, by the way..." she grinned. "So...what about the others? What is Catherine Willows like?"   
Sara smiled and turned a corner. "Catherine is really cool. She's kind of a mother figure to us all. She's great to have around, because she's always willing to talk and to listen and everything. Like, when my EMT boyfriend and I broke up, she was there and she was great to have around..." she shrugged.  
Remi smiled and nodded. "What about Nick Stokes? I heard he's a hottie..." she grinned wryly and looked around at the group of people standing outside a casino. "Is he, like, the resident eye-candy?"  
Sara shrugged and laughed a little. "Depending on who you are. Catherine made him her own personal eye-candy, so you know...it's kind of hard to look at him now without Catherine wanting to kill you..." she winked.

Remi let out a slight laugh and looked into the back seat at the CSI kits. "Okay...so...what about Warrick Brown and Christi Davis?" she asked, as they came up to another black Tahoe, parked beside an empty space.   
Sara parked the car and spoke as they got out to go to the scene. "Yeah, they're really laid back about their jobs. It's good to have some more liberal people around, though. You know, Grissom is conservative enough for a whole army of CSI's, so it takes all Nick, Warrick, Cath, Christi and I have in us to chill him out a bit."  
Remi grinned and looked over to Sara. "I'm sure you do a mighty fine job of that yourself, am I right, Sara?" she clicked her teeth and smiled.  
Sara scoffed but let off a slight nod. "You bet your ass I do..." she winked and got out of the car.

Remi thought back to what Grissom had told her over the phone. "Okay...so, there's one more person that I'm forgetting...uh...something that begins with a G..." she racked her brain for the name of the other CSI one. "Greg maybe?" she recalled.  
Sara nodded and smiled. "You'll find out about him in just a minute. He's working this scene with us. He was the youngest criminalist before you came..." she opened the door to the casino and led Remi inside. "He's definitely an original. That's for sure..."  
_An original..._Remi repeated in her head. "Good, it'll take an original to get used to my personality..." she half-kidded with Sara. "So...what's the deal with this case? Is it just a robbery or is it a homicide, too?" she asked, hopeful for a body to look at.  
Sara was still processing the personality comment. _Great, another Greg. JUST what we need..._she thought as they approached the scene. "It's just a 416. They got away with a wad of cash, but that's about it. No one got hurt, except maybe the criminal...he lost a little blood."

Remi sighed and shook her head. "We get all the boring stuff. Oh well. At least I'm working in the field I want to be working in. So...where's the scene?" she looked around at the crowd of people.   
Sara led her to an elevator. "Way down on the bottom floor...let's go..." she pushed the button and went down in the elevator. "Greg's checking everything out...seeing if the robber left anything behind about himself."  
Remi peered through the elevator doors as it came to a stop, to see a police officer standing beside a gorgeous looking guy. If this was Greg, she was impressed. He was mildly tall, about six inches taller than her five-four. He had brown eyes, messy brown hair, and a air of carelessness in his style. It was incredible. "Hey...Sara, is that Greg?" she asked, pointing to the gorgeous guy.  
Sara nodded and grinned at the look on Remi's face. She could tell right away that Remi was interested in Greg. All she and Catherine had to do was be sure they spent a lot of time together. "Yeah, that's Greg. A real piece of work, isn't he?" she asked.  
Remi nodded in agreement. _That's for sure...and I'd like to thank the angel that worked him into being..._she grinned as they headed toward Greg. "Yeah...that he is..."

Sara looked at Greg as they got closer. "Hey Greggo, this is Remedy McGuire...the new criminalist..." she introduced the two CSI ones. "I briefed her on the scene, so why don't we just get working?"  
Greg raised his eyes from the paper he was holding, and looked at Remi for the first time. A long lost smile spread across his face. She had long, shiny, dark brown hair, sparkling hazel eyes and dazzling, glossed pink lips. "Sure, just a sec. Hey, Remedy. I'm Greg Sanders..." he held out his hand for her to shake.  
Remi returned his smile and held her hand out. "Call me Remi, please..." she told him as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Greg..." she introduced herself.  
Sara watched them for a second, but had to break up the introduction. "Come on, guys..." she called their attention from one another. "We have a scene to investigate..."

Remi followed Sara to the safe that was broken into. "So, have you guys figured out what was used to break into this or not?" she asked, checking the safe over.  
Greg shook his head and looked at the safe. "We figure it must have been something pretty high powered to cut through so clean...but we don't know what it is..." he explained.  
Sara looked it over. "So far, we think it was like the bank robbery...but we're not exactly sure as of now..." she explained. "Why, do you have a hunch?"  
Remi nodded and walked up to the safe. "I don't think we're dealing with the brightest bulbs in the box. See that dark line right there?" she asked, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves and pointing along a line. "I think they tried to use a blow torch or something hot to break through it. But then they realized that it wasn't all that successful, since these safes are at least eight inches thick..." she pointed down to the burned sides of the safe. "So they brought out the heavy artillery..."

Sara understood what Remi was getting at. "C4...yeah, I see your point. So...Greg, did you get any shoe prints from the floor or any fingerprints from the safe?" she asked Greg.  
Greg nodded and showed Sara the print that he lifted from the safe. "I got a shoe print too. It looks to be about a size nine in men's..." he explained.  
Sara took the fingerprint and shoe print from Greg. "Why don't I bring this back to the lab and run the shoe print, and see if Jaqui can get a match on the fingerprint, and then I'll come back and tell you guys what I find, okay?" she looked to Remi and Greg.  
Greg reached into his kit and pulled out a used swab. "Here...bring this to Hodges, see if he can find out what it is. I swabbed it from the shoe print after I lifted it..." he explained as he handed Sara the swab.  
Sara nodded and turned to leave. "I'll beep you if I find anything out that needs to stay in the lab, okay? Later guys..." she left Greg and Remi to investigate the scene.

Remi glanced over to Greg, then looked away. "So, do you guys have anyone that you're looking at as a suspect?" she asked with a shrug, as she turned back to look at the safe.  
Greg shook his head and looked in the other direction. "Nope. We just started looking at this a couple hours before Grissom paged Sara to come pick you up, so...so far we're as in the dark as you..."  
She looked closer at the safe and blinked. "Hey, is this blood?" she asked him, without taking her attention from the safe. "Or am I just losing it?"  
He turned around and walked over next to her, taking out his flashlight to shed a little more light on the dark corner of the room. Looking closely at the substance that Remi was looking at, he saw the texture and color. "Yeah, it's blood. Let's swab this up and bring it back to the lab. I don't think there's much else to see here...maybe we can find a suspect with this..."

Remi could have hit herself in the head. She realized as Greg loomed over her shoulder that she'd left her kit in Sara's car. How was she supposed to tell Greg that she didn't have her kit without looking like an idiot. "Uh, can you get me a swab?" she asked, in hopes that Greg wouldn't notice.  
He knew, though, what was going on. "Sure...and don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you forgot your kit. Here..." he handed her a cotton swab and allowed her to get the blood from the safe.  
She blushed and flashed Greg a smile. "Thanks...I owe you big time..." she bit her lower lip, sort of embarrassed. "I just want to make a good impression..."  
He wondered how she could be nervous, after coming in and seeing two things that both he and Sara had missed, so quickly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. It takes an awesome CSI to come in and automatically know that C4 was used, and then see blood where two other CSI's have missed it," he flashed her a reassuring smile. "So, I'm almost a hundred percent sure that Grissom will be impressed..."

She smiled as they headed to Greg's black Kia Spectra. "Thanks..." she could tell that there was going to be a strong friendship developing between she and Greg Sanders. Something about him told her that he was someone she would get close to, and eventually start becoming friends with. He had a comforting air about him, and she was already becoming interested...


	3. Chapter 02: Cow Manure and Bad Memories

Chapter Two: Cow Manure and Bad Memories

Remi watched as the DNA tech, David Hodges, toiled over a blood sample. He seemed to be ignoring the fact that she was standing in front of him, waiting for him to at least listen to what he had to say. She rolled her eyes and looked at him, hoping that he'd notice her eyes baring into him. Apparently, he didn't, though, because she got sick of waiting and cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem, excuse me, Dr. Hodges..." she politely stated, hoping that, maybe, he'd just not noticed her there, and he wasn't being rude on purpose. She watched as he lifted his head from the microscope and caught her eye, finally, after making her wait almost forty seconds. "Um, hi. I'm Detective McGuire. I'm investigating the robbery at the casino with Detectives Sidle and Sanders...and well, we found this blood at the scene. Can you run it and try to get a match for me?" she asked politely.

Hodges shrugged and took the sample from her hand. "I can try, but right now I have Grissom's triple murder and a couple of things for Detective Ecklie's team to do. I'll page you, Sanders or Sidle when I get the results," he told her, with an annoyed smile on his face. "Oh, and don't be coy with me, Detective McGuire. You CSI's always talk down to us lab techs. But who gets the higher paycheck?" he asked with a huff, then went back to work. "Who's really more important to the lab, HUH?" she heard him mumble, as she rolled her eyes and walked away.  
_Wow, that guy needs to bend over and remove the stick from his ass. I wonder what his problem is..._she thought as she found Greg, walking in her direction. "Hey Greg. Has Sara paged you yet?" she asked with a grin. He got more and more gorgeous every time she looked at him.

Greg shook his head and held out a piece of paper. "But, I ran into Jaqui on my way to find her, and she gave me our results. The print? She ran it through CODIS, and it belongs to Adam Killiam. He's an escaped convict--he was convicted of sexual assault...from Bangor, Maine..." he kind of stared at the words 'Bangor, Maine' for a second, remembering that Remi was from Maine.  
Remi's eyes widened, and her mouth hung open for a second. "Did you say...Adam Killiam? Sexual assault...is there a picture with the little profile doohickey? Let me see Greg!" she reached for the profile of the robber, only to have Greg lift it over his head. "Greg! Come on!" she jumped up, an air of seriousness on her face. "Please? I really need to see that profile..."  
He noticed the seriousness on her face, looked over beside him and noticed that the interrogation room was empty. He wanted to find out what was so grave about Adam Killiam, so he shrugged. "On one condition. If I give you the profile, you have to tell me who Adam Killiam is. If you want to tell me privately, we can go into the interrogation room..." he told her.

Remi rolled her eyes and glared at Greg. "I hate to tell you, Greg, but you kinda have to tell me either way. We're working this case together, and you know...we need to be on the same wavelength. So, give me the details or suffer the wrath of Grissom..." she winked. "I'm sure that's not a pleasurable experience...considering he seems to be a kinda scary guy when he's angry..." she joked.  
Greg scoffed and lowered his arm, showing the picture to Remi. "Why did you freak out when I said his name, Remi? I don't want to pry, but we're like a huge family in this lab, so, you know, I figured it might be nice if we got to know a little about one another..." he told her. He flashed her a gentle grin, signifying that it was okay to open up, and that he wouldn't judge her, no matter what she said.  
She shrugged and shook her head. "I'm fine, Greg. I juts thought the name sounded familiar from somewhere, that's all. I wanted to see if I was right..." she lied as she took the profile from Greg's hand. _Adam Killiam, charged with sexual assault. Yeah, sexual assault. I remember it well..._she looked at the picture and cringed. He still looked exactly the same...

Greg saw the slight cringe, although Remi tried to hide it. He was curious as to what Remi had to do with a sexual predator. Then...it struck him. The only way someone can inflict so much terror on someone with the mention of a name and a crime...is if the crime was committed on them. If his theory was right, Remi was Adam's sexual assault victim, and now her assailant was in the same town as she was again. He couldn't be sure, though. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he was just imagining the terror in her eyes. He wouldn't have put it past himself at that point. Still, It was way too much to ignore, especially when she looked this distressed. He had to find out. _Oh, that's right, damn it. Sexual assault victim's names are protected. That law sounded reasonable up until this point..._he told himself, as Remi tore her eyes from the paper and looked to him.

She saw the concern on his face, and could have jumped up and hugged him. "So, are we gonna track this creep down, or what?" she asked. "Or, are we waiting for Sara?"  
Sara walked down the hall and looked at Remi and Greg. "Not anymore. That substance you picked up from the shoe print, Greg? Cow manure..." she looked at the confused look on Greg's face.  
Remi knew, though. She remembered him smelling really strongly of cow manure when he assaulted her. "Maybe he works on a farm or something? Because that much manure can only come from a cow farm..."  
Sara shrugged and looked to Remi. "Your guess is as good as mine, right now..." she explained. But unfortunately, she didn't know that Remi was going by experience.  
Remi walking into the office that she shared with Sara and sat down at her desk, turning her computer on. "I'll cross-check his name with all the cow farms in Vegas and in Bangor...see what I can come up with," she explained, as Greg loomed over her shoulder. "Do you like looming over people?" she asked.

Sara took this opportunity to embarrass Greg. "Only when he's got a thing for them..." she winked at Remi, causing a huge smile to spread across her face. "So you know, now that you're working with him, he's not going to leave you alone--ever. Believe me, I know from experience."  
Remi laughed slightly, then looked over her shoulder at Greg, pulling a chair up for him to sit down beside her, two feet to her left. "Nah, I don't think that's it, Sara," she defended, as Greg turned red. "He just wants to see what's going on. This is his case, too, after all..."  
Greg sat in the chair Remi pulled up, as Sara rolled a chair of her own over beside Remi and Greg. "That's true," she saw that Remi got her joke. "So, anyway...what, is there a cow farm database, or something?" she asked with a slight grin, looking at Remi's computer.  
Greg shrugged and laughed a little. "You'd be surprised what you'll find on the internet. Go to Yahoo search and type in 'Cow Farms of Las Vegas,' and I bet you'll get a plethora of results, man..." he explained. "Then we can run the name through one of our databases and see if Adam Killiam worked there."

Remi followed Greg's instructions, but stopped with a slight laugh. "The last time I searched Yahoo was to look up information on a bunch of bands for a little web site in high school..." she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'll pick the search engine. MSN is much more reliable..." she winked at him.  
He grinned, and for a second, as they looked at each other, both of them forgot that Sara was in the room. "Yeah, that's true..." Sara pointed out, breaking their concentration on each other, after realizing that it was there. "But aside from that, Greg, your plan is good."

~~

As Greg and Remi waited for Sara to return with the results of their search for Adam Killiam, Greg tried to probe a little deeper into the reason why Remi got so upset over the mere mention of his name. He pretended to be looking over the case file, but the whole time, he was watching her facial expression. She looked distressed, scared, hurt, remindful...she was remembering when she'd been assaulted by Adam Killiam. Greg's eyes narrowed to tiny slits on his face at the mere thought of anyone being so cold hearted, and having the ability to hurt someone so angelic. He stood up and walked over to her slowly, not wanting to scare her, since she looked a little jumpy. "Remi..." he spoke softly, to get her attention. "Do you want to talk?"

She looked up abruptly, to Greg's sympathetic eyes. "No, I'm okay..." she lied as she shook her head and forced a smile. "It's nothing I won't get over someday...thanks anyway, Greg."  
He automatically knew that she was lying, but not wanting to make her mad, he sat back down and sighed. He may have stopped for the moment, but Greg was never one to give up...especially when someone like Remi was dealing with the problems that she seemed to be dealing with. He picked up the case file and searched through it for anything that could take his thoughts from Remi and the fact that she wouldn't say anything.   
Just as he started reading, though, Sara entered the room, beaming with delight. ""Ahem...Adam Crandall Killiam, worked at a cow farm in Houlton, Maine until 1998 when he was arrested for sexual assault, then worked on a vegetable farm in the Vegas area when he got out in 2002..." she explained with a grin. "Who wants to go with Brass to bring him in for questioning?"

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Vegetable farm...what about the manure? It can't be five years old and still be stuck to the bottom of his shoe! Unless this guy has VERY poor hygiene..." he joked.  
Sara rolled her eyes at Greg and tapped her head. "Think, Greg. Some vegetable farms use manure to fertilize their plants, right?" she asked him with a roll of her eyes. "So, I'm gonna go with Brass to bring him back for questioning. We can all question him..." she smiled. "Later guys..." she breezed out of the room.  
Remi had been standing stone stiff ever since Sara had said 'questioning.' _I have to see him again? Oh my God...I can't. I have to...say something. I'll tell Greg. No. I can't! I..._she shook her head, then looked to Greg, who'd been watching her the whole time. "Ready to question the suspect, Greg?" she asked.  
Greg wondered how she could have possibly thought he didn't see her battling with her mind. Still, he didn't want to pry too deep, so he nodded and they walked to the interrogation room together.

~~


End file.
